Typically, firefighter's and/or other emergency workers wear protective gloves to protect the user's hands from burns, abrasions and other injuries that can occur in hazardous environments. It is desirable that such gloves do not impede the firefighter or other such emergency worker from effectively and/or efficiently using their hands to perform required tasks. Additionally, it is also desirable for such gloves to minimize the fatigue in a user's hand that can be generated over a period of time from working in an emergency or hazardous environment. Furthermore, it is always desirable to minimize the cost of manufacturing such gloves. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to improve such protective gloves.